


Ends and Rumbles

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito witnesses the end of the world with Kakashi.Day 6 // Apocalypse
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Ends and Rumbles

There was a lot of noise around them. People’s screams and cries. The earth shaking and shattering. The skies rumbling. 

Obito didn’t care for it all. 

“See, Kakashi? The world that has hurt you so much is going to be gone very soon…”

He caressed his friend’s face, though he frowned the black fabric was still in the way. Kakashi didn’t protest as he pulled the mask off to feel his skin under his fingertips.

Obito glanced at the bodies around him. Their faces were contorted in pain and perhaps some would be familiar to him but at the moment they were all just strangers. People he could spare no more mercy or compassion for. They were all better off dead, and soon all of them would be. 

The shinobi from all nations were scrambling for their lives. Some tried running away alone, only to be swallowed up by the earth opening up under their feet. Others wanted to help the half-dead comrades, no matter what colour of their outfit. 

Obito found it laughable how due to his declaration they all had managed to unite, thinking they’d win that war. And perhaps they would, had they not made a single, fatal mistake.

But their mistake had been made years before the war. Maybe even before Obito had given up on the world. 

“Putting you on the front line… I know that deep down it wasn’t your idea. They wanted to use you again. Well, in a way, they succeeded. I can congratulate them on pushing you right into my arms.”

It takes a lot to make a man give up on the world. It takes even more to make him give up on the dream. 

For Obito, there was not a single person in the world left deserving a happy ending. Swift death was the only end he could give them and still thinking about what they’d done to Kakashi, how they’d treated him… Perhaps it was too merciful, after all.

“I’ll create a new world, where you won’t have to suffer anymore, Kakashi.” 

He swept some of his hair covering Kakashi’s eyes. They were closed in sleep for now. For the better, he wouldn’t see the destruction of the world he’d done so much for. If Kakashi had been awake, he’d probably still struggle, try to convince Obito it wasn’t just Hell…

Obito shook his head. Kakashi was too good for that wretched world. He was a self-sacrificial fool who only kept giving while not receiving anything. The world only took from him, never returning a single moment of peace.

He didn’t even hear anyone anymore. His mind locked out the outside noises. No one would be left alive to see the sunrise, anyway. At least, not in this world. 

Brushing Kakashi’s hair, Obito closed his eyes and thought about what the next world should be like. No wars. No suffering. To achieve that, no one could keep their memories. 

Memories meant grudges and pain. Thoughts of revenge and despair. He’d erase it all, to give everyone a chance to finally live free of such meaningless things.

But it also meant… Kakashi would forget as well. He’d forget about his father’s suicide, about the Kannabi bridge mission, about Rin’s death… Obito believed he’d be happy, then.

“Say, Kakashi…” His lips couldn’t even move into a smile anymore. He wished he could see Kakashi’s mismatched eyes, wondering what kind of emotion he’d spot in them. “Do you think we’ll meet again? Do you think… Fate will let us see each other?”

More questions lingered on his mind but time was running out. He had to let the old world rest among its ruins. The final sign was the crack above everyone’s head. The bright Moon splitting in half, sliced by the invisible force of change.

The roar of the explosion reached them only after a couple of minutes. The falling pieces shortly afterwards. 

Obito held Kakashi’s body closer to his chest.

“Just please, remember to wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I leave what happened to Kakashi up to your interpretation ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
